I Loved Her First
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: A Song Fic, for Father's Day, I Loved Her First by Heartland, it's for Haruhi and her Dad, set three years after Haruhi started  High School.


**Author's Note:** Hi Guys, this was actually the first Ouran High School Host Club Fic that i've ever written; Cool.

I actually wrote this a while ago, when I had just come back from my Dad's and I was feeling a little sad, to be back home and knowing I wasn't going to see him for a while, so I wrote this Fic, to make me feel better and NOW I'm posting it for Father's Day, so in other words this Song Fic goes to My Dad, My Step-Dad and all the other Dad's in the World, who have daughters. So yeah, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club _or_ the song "I Loved Her First" they belong to Bisco Hatori and Heartland

**

* * *

**

**I Loved Her First**

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way**_

_**Lost in the moment in each other's face**_

_**So much in love you're alone in this place**_

_**Like there's nobody else in the world**_

Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka stood at the side of the hall watching the third grade dance, celebrating their graduation of high school. His daughter was dancing in amongst them, with one of those boys she had been friends with for three years. Ranka caught sight of her and the boy she was dancing with, it was one she was truly keen on, he could tell, for he could see they weren't talking, like she had been doing while she dance with the other members of the Host Club, they just looked into each other faces looking extremely happy.

_**I was enough for her not long ago**_

_**I was her number one**_

_**She told me so**_

_**And she still means the world to me**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**So be careful when you hold my girl**_

He smiled sadly, he was going to lose her in away, but then again he had been losing her for awhile now, three years in fact, ever since she start High School, started being a member of the Host Club. Before she had entered High School it had always been just the two of, him driving her up the walls with his silly ideas and nonsense, her rolling her eyes and putting up with him, now she had six boys driving her up the walls and now she rolled her eyes at them, for their nonsense and silly ideas.

Before she entered High School, he was still her number one, she told him so, even when he annoyed her senseless, that it seemed she was the parent and he was the child, so when he got upset because she got impatient, she would sigh and tell she loved him, she loved him and he was her number one person.

But now he was going to have to move over to let someone else become her number one, but he, though it was sad, if she was happy and wanted to have another number one, then he would let her, but that Boy had better be careful while holding her.

_**Time changes everything**_

_**Life must go on**_

_**I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

He would not stand in her way, never. He would let her be with him, with that Boy, who once and still did drive her insane. He would let her go, for though she would always be his little girl, time must go on and his little girl needed to move on to her future. But, he wanted to let that Boy to know that….

_**I loved her first. I held her first**_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

He wanted that Boy to know that, he loved her first, that he held her first and that despite the Boy's intrusion in his Daughters Heart, there would always be a special place in his, that was all hers and hers alone.

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

He wanted that Boy to know, that he, Ryoji Fujioka, had been there when she took her first breath, that he had seen her first smile. He was her father, no matter what, for his love for the girl in that Boy's arms ran deep, deeper, then any love in the world. For he was her Father, and let him not forget.

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

_**But it's still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

He tilted his head as the song changed, he had once more lost sight of his daughter and the Boy, but he knew they would pop up again soon. He walked to one of the small tables the occupied the walls of the room and sat down, once again catching sight of her, she was still dancing with that Boy. He smiled sadly once more, he had prayed that when the time came she would find someone to make her happy, and clearly this boy was the one who did so. But it was still hard to think that he might have to give her away to this Boy, for he loved her first.

_**How could that beautiful woman with you**_

_**Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew**_

_**The one that I read all those fairy tales to**_

_**And tucked into bed all those nights**_

_**And I knew the first time I saw you with her**_

_**It was only a matter of time**_

It seemed hard to believe that that Girl dancing with you, that beautiful woman, with now shoulder length hair, with a pretty face, that is so like her dear mother's, had once been that skinny, freckled face kid that bossed me around and who I had read Fairy Tales to and had tucked into bed every single night, it seems so long ago, that she needed me to tell her that the monster in the Fairy Tales would remain in the Fairy Tales and not come after her.

The first time I saw you, siting in the corner of the room of our apartment, cowering under her famous temper, I knew it would only be a matter of time.

_**I loved her first. I held her first.**_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

_**But it's still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

I loved her first, I hope you know that, and will accept that. I held her first too; I will boast to you, I was also the first to see her smile. I love her more then I can tell you, so please when I give her to you completely you will love her with all your heart, almost as much as I do!

I prayed for her to find you and she did, and I guess you prayed that someday you would find a girl, who can tell you apart, to break threw your barriers that you had built up around yourselves, a girl who would welcome you with open arms to the world outside your own.

And you have, you have found my Haruhi, but remember I loved her first.

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**Someday you might know what I'm going through**_

_**When a miracle smiles up at you**_

_**I loved her first**_

_**Twenty Years later**_

Ranka watched three of his four grandchildren play basket ball with their cousin. His twin grandsons where 12 and were playing a rather unfair game, for they where both taller and stronger then their younger brother and cousin, and where playing two against two, with them being together on the same team. His twin grandsons, where identical in every way, and were almost impossible to tell apart, even their father had trouble; their mother on the other hand, could tell them apart in every way, everyone else couldn't.

"I don't want her to go." Ranka turned his head, smiling as he watch his daughter and Son-in-law walking towards him, arguing over whether to let their eldest child and only daughter, of fifteen years, go to her middle school dance.

"I don't see any problem letting her go." Said Haruhi patently, Ranka smile, since her marriage and the time before that in High School, putting up with her Husband and all her fellow Host members, wild schemes she had learnt to be patient and calm, even if they where driving her insane.

"She's too young, and what if she's asked to dance by someone." His Son in Law complained.

"Then lucky her," Haruhi saw her husband dramatic face of horror, "oh honestly, Hikaru, it's not like we're giving her always for marriage, it just a farewell dance for the middle schoolers who are entering High School." Haruhi snapped at him, Hikaru suddenly looked terrified, Haruhi looked at him in puzzlement. Ranka stepped in at this silence.

"Ah, honey, you just reminded him that Isuzu entering High School next year." Ranka pointed out to clear her puzzlement, which it did, she rolled her eyes.

"My Daughter, My darling daughter is entering High School; she's growing up way to fast, my adorable daughter." Hikaru howled, he covered his face with his hands. Haruhi raised her eyebrows at her father.

"You know, you keep that up you going to give Tamaki a run for his Money." Haruhi sighed, and Hikaru immediately shut up. He scowled at her.

"I will not." He grumbled, his whole face transforming back into the teenaged indifferent look, he had worn for so long to keep everyone out and himself and his brother in their own world. Haruhi recognized the look and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, is Dad still sulking about the Dance or can I actually go." Yelled a voice from one of the open windows of the large mansion behind them, the three adults looked around to see a brown haired girl hanging out the window.

"Yes, you can go." Haruhi and Ranka both yelled.

"Wait a minute I didn't say 'Yes'" Hikaru complained, though he knew he had lost this battle. They all heard a loud "YES" from the window and five minutes later, a tall, brown haired, amber eyed girl ran towards them, beaming brilliantly at them.

She took after her mother in everyway, except in height and her eye colour which she had inherited from her, now, sulking silent Father.

"I asked, Uncle Kaoru if he was letting Rika go to the dance and he said 'yes'" said Isuzu smartly to her father, who grumbled something that sounded like "Traitor" under his breath.

"And Dad I have to go, _someone_'s already asked me." Isuzu added calmly, winding her father up, wearing the same expression her father had worn when he had teased people.

"What!?" Hikaru bellowed, staring at his daughter as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Ok, now you're definitely NOT going." He snapped, and Father and Daughter started their glaring match.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked, walking towards them, looking clearly bewildered, closely followed by his fifteen year old daughter Rika, who was a female version of himself (and his brother) when he was that age.

"Traitor." Hikaru yelled at him not taking his eyes ways from his daughters glaring fiery amber ones. Kaoru glanced at Haruhi still looking confused, who mouthed 'Dance' at him. Kaoru sniggered in amusement; it was so like his hot headed older brother to be all worked up because of a little dance party.

"I don't really see a problem letting the girls go." He said leaning against a tree, Hikaru finally looked at him, with the same glaring eyes as his daughter's.

"Whose side are you on?" He yelled at his Twin, who shrugged, clearly not bothered by the Dance and the fact his own Daughter was entering High School.

"See this is where the Twin identical in everyway argument comes to an abrupt end." Haruhi snigged, sliding her arm around her defeated looking husbands waist. Hikaru suddenly shrugged.

"Fine, I lose; I admit, are you all happy now?" He demanded, everyone there nodded vigorously, including his three sons and one of his youngest nephews, who had all forgotten their game of basket ball to watch this far more interesting argument.

"But, if he so much as lays one finger…" he said turning to his daughter, who rolled her amber eyes at him.

"Dad, you worry way too much." Isuzu comment, dragging her father towards the Basket Ball Court, grabbing up the fallen ball and threw at him, catching him off guard.

Ranka went back to sitting on the bench he had occupy earlier, watching Hikaru trying to yell out warning at his daughter about the dance, but always having to stop mid sentence to duck or grab a stray ball hurtling his way from varies family members.

"Now you know how I felt, when I watched you take my Haruhi away, now you are starting to learn how it feels when that Miracles smile starts to be direct at someone else other then you, you love your Daughter as I love mine. But I still loved her first." Ranka whispered to himself as he watch Hikaru suddenly tackle Haruhi, who yelped loudly before scolding him mercilessly, their four children giggling at the sceen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So thats that, what do you think, do you like it do you hate it, please Review. thanks for reading, see you next time. 


End file.
